A REAL HieadxZero Romance Fic
by NekonoKatzen
Summary: Hiead suddenly has become a fluffy sweetheart to everyone... and is totally flirting with Zero. Hmm... what could be up?
1. A New Hiead?

Disclaimer: I do not own MK... *sniff sniff*  
  
Notes: To those of you who know me, don't worry... I have NOT gone insane. Nor have I   
abandoned the canon of MK! Just you wait and see... all will be revealed next chapter!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A REAL HieadxZero Romance Fic  
Chapter 1- A new Hiead?  
  
'Twas a perfectly normal day at the Goddess Operators Academy (also known as GOA): The   
boys had just finished a rousing training session, and were now taking a short break until   
their next training session could begin. That is, everyone except for Hiead. Hiead,   
actually, was the only thing not normal about this day: He hadn't tried to kill Zero when   
he was matched against his rival, and he hadn't said a hateful word to… anybody. It was   
quite strange indeed; however, it didn't seem to phase the random chattering (and sometimes  
bickering) of the candidates and their repairers, which almost seemed to constantly occur   
during these breaks.  
  
Suddenly, there was silence as Hiead appeared from the shadows, and began making his way   
towards Ikhny. Ikhny backed away from him, soon finding herself against a wall, with no   
way of escaping her partner. He leaned close to her, and suddenly… Ismiled/I.   
  
"You did a good job today, Ikhny, thank you…" He said as he placed his hands on her   
shoulders. "How 'bout you and I eat lunch together today?"  
  
Ikhny was joined by everyone else in gawking, wide-eyed, at Hiead. This wasn't the Hiead   
they knew.  
  
"Th-th-thank you, but I always eat lunch with Ki-Kizna" Ikhny sputtered, cowering in fear.  
"Oh, okay! Maybe some other time then!" Hiead said, beaming.  
  
Ikhny let out a quick sigh of relief, and scooted across the room to hide behind Kizna, who   
looked back at her and gave a quick comforting smile. Hiead just smiled at them for a   
moment, then turned his attention to Yamagi and Roose. He began moving towards Yamagi, who   
after having a quick flashback of Hiead nearly killing him, dashed away, pulling a   
whimpering Roose behind him. Tsukasa and Wrecka weren't far behind them, using retrieving   
their partners as an excuse to get away from Hiead. All that was left of the once happily   
chattering group was Zero, Kizna, and Ikhny. Zero made his way over to Hiead.  
  
"What the hell are you up to?!" Zero shouted as he grabbed Hiead's uniform and slammed him   
up against a wall.  
"Golly, is there really such a need for violence? I just decided that I would be happier   
being friends with you all" Hiead replied, grinning at Zero.  
"Friends my ass!" Zero yelled, slamming Hiead against the wall once more.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, Hiead managed to lean in and kiss Zero's nose, stunning him, and   
making him release his grip on the uniform. Hiead crept up behind Zero and wrapped his arms  
around the still stunned Zero's waist.  
  
"Oh Zero! Why won't you be friends with me? Your so cute and sweet! I want to be your   
friend!" Hiead cooed, then whispered into his ear, "Or maybe even your… boyfriend!"  
  
Finally, Zero came back to his senses and broke free of Hiead's grip. Zero immediately made  
his way over to the girls, feeling a cross between really pissed, and confused as hell. He   
looked back once more at Hiead, who was still smiling at him.  
  
"God, I suddenly miss Erts very very badly" Zero thought as he walked away with the girls.  
"Bye bye! See you guys in training later!" Hiead yelled after them, waving until they   
disappeared out of his sight.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, it's short... both chapters will be! Sorry... I just couldn't go on like this for too  
long! *smirk* hehehehehe... 


	2. The Real Hiead

Disclaimer: As I said in the first chapter, I DON'T own MK! ^_^  
  
Notes: Muwahahahaha! All secrets are revealed! Sorry if it's a little confusing. Hiead's  
thoughts kinda jump around a lot o_o;;. Have fun reading!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A REAL HieadxZero Romance Fic  
Chapter 2- The Real Hiead  
Hiead waited for them to be out of his sight before sinking down to the floor, holding his  
head as if he were in pain.  
  
"Shit, this is total torture!" he thought, massaging his temples. "But if this is what it  
takes to get the job done, then so be it."  
  
He looked up to the ceiling, smirking.  
  
"Hn. And the fear and confusion pasted onto everyone's face was so delicious. damn, why   
didn't I think of doing this sooner?  
  
He replayed the event over again in his head, finding himself cackling as he did, with an   
unholy grin plastered on his face. Suddenly the laughter stopped, his blood red eyes   
narrowing as his pulse begin to throb at a quickened pace.  
  
"and Enna..." he growled "that bastard pinned me against a wall. He'll have to pay for   
that!"  
  
Hiead grasped his hand into a fist, his nails digging into his own flesh as he thought of   
Zero.  
  
"He.must.pay! How dare he treat me like some little bitch!"  
  
Suddenly his mind wandered back to the purpose of his previous actions; His purpose for   
being nice to everyone, and he smirked again.  
  
"Calm yourself, Hiead. His time is coming soon. Just a few more weeks of this will  
drastically lower his defenses, and then it will be time to kill him. His moment of weakness  
will be my moment of triumph!"  
  
Once again he found himself grinning as he pictured ripping Zero apart, limb by limb, blood   
spattering everywhere. He then saw himself, covered in Zero's blood, relishing the moment.  
  
"Hiead, are you okay?"   
  
The soft, gentle voice snapped him out of his homicidal fantasy, and he looked up to see   
Ikhny, who reflexively stepped back. For a moment he had the urge to yell at her, telling  
her to leave him alone, but that would ruin all of his carefully created plans.  
  
"I'm fine... thank you for asking!" He said, quickly managing a smile.  
  
"Are you sure? Your acting a little strange" She whispered, refusing to look at his face.  
  
She was trying to find out what he was feeling again, she was trying to get a glimpse at the  
way his mind works. Apparently she hadn't figured out that was forbidden territory.  
  
"I assure you... I'm quite alright! I just have a new perspective on life, that's all!" He  
chirped, secretly trying to resist the urge to punish her for asking him of his feelings.  
  
"Well, good! The next training session begins in fifteen minutes: don't be late!"   
  
Ikhny turned quickly and ran over to Kizna, whom Hiead hadn't even noticed was there. Kizna  
smiled at Ikhny for a moment, before Ikhny headed down the hall to get ready for the next  
session. She turned to look at Hiead, glaring at him, before she too left to get ready for  
training.  
  
Another surge of anger swelled up in Hiead, overpowering him. He growled loudly and punched  
the floor, leaving an impressive crack. In less than an hour he had been slammed against a   
wall by his enemy, emotionally prodded by his worthless partner, and glared at by his enemy's  
bitchy partner. For a moment he pondered if it was really worth all this, but he soon  
reminded himself of it's glorious end reward. He closed his eyes and smirked as he pictured  
the deaths of all those who irritated him.  
  
"Hn. Confuse them all, then kill them all. That's the way to go"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
See... I TOLD you I didn't lose my sanity! So... erm... whatcha think? I really tried to  
make Hiead IC... but, you know, he's such a complex character! Wow, thought, he almost seems  
Bipolar in this chappy. Oh well! Ta ta! 


End file.
